Salvus Semper
by I. Sunshine
Summary: Yang Hermione butuhkan adalah cinta yang damai, karena dia diam-diam jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang pernah menyelamatkannya ketika perang. Namun, seorang komandan auror selalu berusaha mengusik cinta Hermione yang tenang.


**Disclaimer : ****Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salvus Semper**

**By. I Sunshine**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, dia adalah seorang yatim piatu yang baru saja mengadakan upacara pemakaman kedua orang tuanya.

Hermione Granger.

Terselimut kesedihan dan cukup terlupakan karena kerabat menjauhi—entah memberi privasi untuk menyendiri atau mencari aman—menghindarinya karena memiliki kemampuan sihir. Terlalu kentara untuk ditutupi, mereka sudah mulai menganggap Hermione seperti wabah pembawa kesialan.

Bukan hal mengherankan.

Kedua orang tua Hermione meninggal karena sihir. Orang jahat dari masa lalu mendatangi rumah mereka pada malam perayaan yang seharusnya menjadi momen bahagia. Seketika sepasang suami-istri Granger terbaring tak bernyawa karena satu-satunya yang memiliki kemampuan sihir untuk bertahan adalah putri mereka. Mungkin karena peruntungan luar biasa, Hermione Granger selamat dari peristiwa berdarah di malam ulang tahunnya.

Mendengus—mengusap marah—dua aliran membasahi pipi, sedikit tidak percaya bahwa kantung air mata masih berfungsi mereproduksi aliran lain mengingat sudah banyak air mata yang dikeluarkan semenjak menyaksikan para pelahap maut melemparkan kutukan Adava Kadavra. Mata coklat sembab berkaca-kaca menatap sekeliling, tersadar seberapa sakit memori yang ditinggalkan—alam bawah sadar—tetap membawanya kembali ketika melakukan Apparate ingin melarikan diri sejauh mungkin. Pada akhirnya hanya satu tempat yang bisa di tuju. Hermione kembali ke rumah. Bukan rumah sesungguhnya lagi, hanya puing-puing terbungkus hangus sisa pembakaran yang disengaja. Nyaris tidak ada bekas untuk menunjukkan rumah yang hangat pernah berdiri di sana.

Terengah, oleng ke belakang. Penglihatan tiba-tiba berputar diserang sensasi mual disertai rambatan dingin di ujung jemari, memunculkan sensasi akrab dari pengalaman nuansa serupa dengan malam penyerangan. Tangan belia terangkat mengacungkan tongkat waspada, memasang posisi bertahan siap melempar mantra. Firasat buruk terkonfirmasi, iris coklat menatap sengit saat ular besar muncul dari balik reruntuhan usang, bergerak anggun mengincar mangsa. Entah animagus atau bukan, Hermione tahu ular itu membawa sihir jahat bersamanya.

Napas tertahan. Hermione tahu seharusnya dia sudah mulai memasang mantra perlindungan, terlebih kepala ular—tidak lagi menyentuh lantai—bersiap menerjang. Paling tidak harus ada satu mantra di kepala yang pasti bisa membuatnya mempertahankan diri. Dia adalah murid pintar, segudang mantra telah banyak dikuasai. Namun, intimidasi sihir hitam sang ular membuat kinerja otak lumpuh. Hermione membeku, semua terasa terlambat ketika kepala ular bergerak lebih dulu dari pada ayunan tongkatnya.

"Protego!"

Terkesiap, tangan Hermione ditarik seseorang setelah memasang mantra perisai bertepatan dengan waktu sang ular menyerang. Orang itu menariknya—melarikan diri—menjauh sembari beberapa kali melempar mantra penyerang. Ketika jalan buntu yang mereka temukan, berbalik orang itu memasang posisi bertahan sigap Hermione disematkan di belakang punggung. Tangan terus berayun melemparkan matra yang selalu lihai dihindari oleh sang ular meskipun posisi tidak menguntungkan dengan kian terpojoknya mereka.

Beruntung bagi Hermione karena orang itu sudah mencegahnya menghadapi sang ular, jelas mereka bukan lawan sebanding melihat kelincahan sang makhluk gelap. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Hermione mengembalikan kinerja otak dari rasa _shock_, setelah logika kembali dia sadar satu-satunya jalan keluar untuk selamat adalah dengan mengambil langkah mundur. Menggunakan kesempatan yang menipis, Hermione meraih tangan penyelamatnya yang tidak memegang tongkat, menjalin jemari hingga tergenggam erat meski tatapan penuh tanya terus mengarah padanya.

"Berpeganglah erat padaku!"

Sebelum orang itu melempar pertanyaan, seketika mereka berdua menghilang bagai jentikan jari.

**.**

**.**

Keseimbangan hilang karena tergelincir rumput basah, tempat pendaratan yang tidak rata menjadi faktor kurang mantapnya posisi berdiri. Meringis—sempat menjerit kecil saat tersungkur—merasa cukup bersalah karena punggung penolongnya harus mencicipi rumput basah, niat baiknya menangkap tubuh Hermione yang oleng berakhir dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai bantalan.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang itu."

Orang itu hanya mengangguk, membantu Hermione berdiri tanpa ada ucapan protes atau rasa terganggu. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling membaca situasi setelah melemparkan mantra pembersih pada pakaian.

Napas Hermione berirama berat ketika sadar dimana keberadaan mereka. Bergerak di luar komando otak, mengambil langkah mendekati dua batu nisan berjajar yang masih tampak baru. Perasaan menusuk menghampiri, bersikeras mata coklatnya menahan agar tidak ada aliran lagi yang lolos. Tidak sebelum orang yang dipunggunginya pergi.

Tentu saja, hati Hermione yang masih terluka akan selalu membawanya ke tempat di mana kenangan kedua orang tuanya membekas disetiap pelarian.

"Kau boleh meninggalkanku di sini," Hermione berkata sembari menunduk, mati-matian menyembunyikan kelopak menggenang. "Kita sudah berada di tempat aman, yang tadi itu hanya kecelakaan karena aku melakukan Apparate sambil melamun."

Masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, telinga Hermione menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat, lalu terhenti tepat di belakang punggung. Tetesan air hujan mulai turun membasahi kembali rumput hijau, menguar udara dingin bercampur aroma tumbuhan. Curahnya menebal, mengubah jarak pandang sedikit berkabut.

Tanpa disadari tangis Hermione pecah, minim suara serta isakan, hanya aliran air mata disamarkan guyuran hujan. Dalam relung hati terdalam, hatinya terhibur bahwa ada seseorang yang menemani—menjaga—kesendiriannya saat ini.

Anggap kenangan akan lebur bersama guyuran hujan, atau usia akan membuatnya menderita kelupaan akut hingga sulit menyimpan informasi. Namun, bertahun-tahun ke depan memori akan terus membekas. Untuk pertama kali dalam keterpurukan, ada seseorang yang bersedia menemani tanpa menganggapnya sebagai wabah.

Jantung berdebar. Hermione akan terus mengingatnya. Hari ini. Dia jamin itu.

**.**

**.**

Jari-jari kasar menyelipkan rambut ikal yang telah tumbuh dijinakkan ke belakang telinga. Tidak lagi mengembang dengan kehidupan sendiri seperti di tahun pertama saat sekolah dulu, kini lebih lembut dan bergelombang berhasil menyatu dalam sanggul rapi. Sesekali punggung tangan menyeka bulir keringat di dahi, membuat catatan akan melakukan mantra pembersihan ketika misi pencarian berkas selesai.

Hermione Granger, dua puluh empat tahun.

Di tahun keenam bersekolah di Hogwarts, beberapa orang di dunia sihir akan mengetahui kisah hidup menyedihkannya sebagai salah satu korban perang. Setelah sempat tertunda akhirnya melanjutkan kembali tahun ketujuh, lalu menjadi satu-satunya kelahiran Muggle yang diminta oleh kementerian bekerja untuk Wizengamot.

Orang-orang yang mendengar cerita akan kagum berkata betapa beruntungnya Hermione berhasil selamat dari incaran pelahap maut lalu menjadi bagian Wizengamot. Faktanya mereka tidak tahu bagaimana menyakitkan kehilangan keluarga, dan apakah mereka tahu bukanlah posisi tinggi yang Hermione dapatkan dalam Wizengamot meskipun dia memiliki kualifikasi yang sangat layak?

Jujur, kementerian terlalu lunak apabila memberi kebaikan pada seorang kelahiran Muggle. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa mereka tertolak dalam komunitas sihir.

Menempatkan Hermione dalam kementerian adalah politik. Mereka ingin membangun pencitraan bahwa kementerian selalu merangkul korban sihir hitam tidak peduli orang itu adalah kelahiran Muggle. Disaat semua penuh kekaguman atas pilihan kementerian, kenyataannya Hermione hanya ditempatkan di bagian kecil pengarsipan data Wizengamot yang terlihat megah di luar kementerian.

Apabila cukup waras, Hermione seharusnya tidak menerima mentah-mentah penghinaan yang diberikan kementerian padanya. Mungkin otaknya sudah sedikit bermasalah ketika kementerian membuatnya terjebak bersama mantan pelahap maut gila untuk menjadi wali—meski tidak memiliki hubungan darah—sampai tiba saatnya nanti Hermione menikah. Terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi memang bibinya yang gilalah menjadi alasannya harus bertahan apabila ingin diterima di dunia sihir. Seorang bibi gila yang amat enggan menerimanya karena kebenciannya pada para Muggle, seorang bibi yang pasti akan menolaknya juga jika bukan kementerian yang mengeluarkan perintah.

Hermione tumbuh menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa tidak ada yang menginginkannya di komunitas sihir mau non sihir. Keduanya sama-sama mendorongnya untuk cukup sesak bernapas. Tidak masalah. Dia kuat. Lagi pula Hermione memiliki alasan lain lebih memilih hidup dengan bibi gila ketimbang panti asuhan non sihir.

Cepat-cepat Hermione melemparkan mantra pembersih serta mantra kecantikan untuk memperbaiki penampilan, tangannya memeluk berkas memastikan tidak akan terhambur jatuh ketika bergegas menghampiri pinggiran tingkatan lantai yang memperlihatkan dengan luas satu lantai di bawahnya.

Sesuai dengan memori terjadwal di kepala, seseorang muncul melintasi lantai bawah dari pintu masuk menuju seberang ke ruangan kantor. Sosok itu tampak kaku dengan tampilan cemberut seperti bagaimana hari-hari biasa, mantel hitam khas terus bergoyang mengikuti langkah lambat menelusuri aktivitas para penyihir yang lalu lalang. Usia telah membuat sebagian kulit wajah orang itu yang dulu cukup kencang menjadi kendur, sisi-sisi rambut dulunya hitam juga telah ditumbuhi rambut keperakan seiring dengan penuaan.

Hermione mendesah lemah. Sedih berpikir jika saja diberi kesempatan mendekat, dia pasti cukup bersedia mengusahakan agar sosok itu tidak terus terlihat menanggung beban berat di pundak.

Orang itu, dia adalah orang pertama dari komunitas sihir yang memperlakukannya secara berbeda. Sosok yang selalu di hati semenjak hari di mana laki-laki itu bersedia berdiri mendengar tangis Hermione di bawah hujan. Dia adalah isi dunia bagi seorang gadis remaja yang tidak pernah bisa bergerak maju setelah kematian pilu keluarga Hermione.

Singkat cerita. Setelah ditempatkan di Wizengamot, amat beruntung Hermione menemukan penolong di masa lalunya berada di lantai yang sama dengan tempatnya bekerja. Dulu, saat mereka berpisah tanpa kata di pemakaman, tidak ada yang Hermione ketahui mengenai penolongnya selain wajah dan aroma.

Konyol memang untuk ukuran katakan saja remaja, saat itu mulai tertarik pada sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Dari segi fisik, mereka memiliki selisih umur cukup jauh. Bisa dikatakan tidak layak seorang remaja menaruh rasa suka, tetapi Hermione tidak bisa mencegah kinerja indra yang langsung menangkap aroma seperti rumput yang baru dipotong serta perkamen baru ketika berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan penolongnya saat itu. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada kelas ramuan di saat mendekati Amortentia, aroma yang membuat Hermione tertarik.

Cukup disesali dia terlalu larut dalam kesedihan ketika di pemakaman, hingga tidak pernah menanyakan nama penolongnya dulu. Dan, setelah melihat sekali di kementerian, tidak sulit untuk mengetahui nama orang itu.

Tujuh tahun Hermione bekerja, sayang langkah terdekat yang bisa dilakukan adalah melihat dari kejauhan. Momen tidak pernah memberi kesempatan membuka jalan untuk mereka berinteraksi. Mungkin saja hanya sepihak yang mengingat kejadian saat itu, bisa saja penolongnya sudah lupa. Namun, setidaknya Hermione cukup puas mendapati penolongnya tetap hidup baik setelah melewati perang. Alasan kecil untuk bisa bernapas hidup di dunia sihir. Hati Hermione sudah tertuju untuk satu nama.

Cornelius Fudge.

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**


End file.
